


The Stars Have Their Stories

by ainamelted



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I always end up waxing poetic about this stuff, I wrote this on my phone so uhhh, I'm in a similar situation rn and just went sure, Insomnia, She just gets a drink of water late at night that's the whole thing, This is my first fanfic and I haven't written in so long, apoligies if there's mistakes, but y'know, character study I guess, i hc her as autistic and it doesn't really show through here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamelted/pseuds/ainamelted
Summary: Aubrey is somehow awake at 2 am.





	The Stars Have Their Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a really long time and this is my first fanfic so feedback is greatly appreciated :)

Aubrey wasn't able to sleep. It surprised her, as she was quite tired throughout the day and couldn't wait to reach the slightly dusty and worn bed of her room. But instead, she's awake. At 2 fucking A.M. She stares up at the ceiling for what probably feels like the millionth time, thinking about if she could maybe try and get a glass of water and not wake anyone up, since she's kinda thirsty and really doesn't have much else to do. She thinks about the specifics of this plan probably way too much, even about if wearing socks or no socks would be quieter on the creaky wooden floorboards of the lodge. After some deliberation and slight procrastination, she decides "eh, fuck it" and moves the blanket off her body to stand up and walk quietly out of her room.

The hallways of Amnesty Lodge at night are always very dark. Aubrey thinks of how when she was younger, her brain would immediately fill in the blanks of the darkness with all sorts of bad stuff. They still cross her mind sometimes, but aren't nearly as scary as before. She takes time to try and be quiet on the dark wooden floorboards, trying to let the flat of her feet spread her weight across the wood and minimise the sound it makes, something she thought of when planning her little water heist.

After passing by some pretty generic paintings in the hallway (countrysides, forests, you know the deal), she reaches the kitchen. Luckily, the kitchen is floored with that plastic lino stuff she doesn't know the proper name for, meaning her steps are much quieter and she can relax more, and she turns the light on. She remembers when she did a similar little water trip at around the age of 10, but her dad was still working downstairs and he came up to see what the noise was and scared the fuck out of her. They kind of laughed it off, had a small chat, got reminded that she needs to go to bed since she's got school tomorrow, and then finished off the glass of water and slept. Aubrey really hopes that someone doesn't find her now, she just wants to get some water, and then go back to trying more probably futile attempts for sleep.

She grabs a glass from the cabinet where Barclay told her they should be, and quickly gets some water from the tap, really hoping that the sound of it isn't too loud. She takes a second to pause while drinking the slightly iron-tinged tasting water, looking through the kitchen window into the pitch black outside. 

Through the trees she can see the night sky, glittered with countless stars, all shining their own stories across the cosmos. Aubrey had been to so many places, but these stars, this sky, this felt amazing. She finished off the glass, cleaning and drying it with her pyjama shirt (which really was just a long t-shirt), and setting it by the sink to be washed. 

She then made the short trek back to her room, lying back down on her bed, hoping that she'd finally sleep soon. It still took a while, but eventually succumbed to the temporary unconsciousness known as sleep, with the stars forever above her, sharing stories to the cosmos.


End file.
